My life as a CP9
by cloudninenotmine
Summary: Who knew being in the CP9 could have its perks along with some tricks of its own: Lust,love,desire anyone of these could turn the show upside down oneshot mild language


Hey people who read this hope you enjoy and tell me if i should keep this as a oneshot or a full-blown story

Crystal: don't forget the disclaimer

oh yeah i dont own anything beside Crystal

(-o-)

Crystal woke up, mind groggy from sleep and exhaustion, eyes opening and closing trying to adjust to the sunshine flowing through her window, started to feel warm, warmth that couldn't come from a blanket, humanly like warmth. Her mind still groggy registered it as a person, how he/she got in was beyond her. Though, she could feel fur rubbing against her.

'Wait, did I go to sleep naked, but that wouldn't explain the fur.'

Her mind racked for answers as she thought of ways fur would be on her.

'Did I go into one of my many zoan forms? That wouldn't explain the reason that I should 'feel' my fur on my body. Did I get a fur blanket? That couldn't be it either, I've only had a silk blanket and no one has ever given me a fur blanket or anything of sorts. The only other reason I thought of was their was either a person with zoan powers sleeping with me or someone snuck in last night(very unlikely with my senses) and changed my blanket with a fur one.'

But she quickly doubted the latter and chose the former. Then with that thought all the memories of last night's activities flooded into her head. "Oh god, I slept with the three most powerful CP9." She whispered to herself, letting her thoughts drift away at the moment.

She then realized that she did indeed have a fur blanket on her body. Upon closer inspection it had a type of leopard print to it, signifying this was Lucci's room or 'could have been mine, for all I know I could be sleeping with a stranger' This thought raged through her mind, making her all the more tense of the situation.

'Calm down Crystal, calm down maybe this is just a dream, a hot, sexy and wrong dream. You're probably going to wake up soon, none the less hot and bothered, but wake up you might.' Crystal then sat up as smoothly and quietly as she could muster letting her confidence it was all a dream urge her up, she knew it wasn't, she just wanted it to be a dream so 'they' wouldn't look at her like they do the other marine girls.

'Always flashing their skirts to the other marines, always finding a place to be rutted, wait rutted, oh fuck Jy, I hate that you use that word… well they act like sluts if you ask me.' Deep in thought Crystal didn't notice something move beside her till there was a cold hand on her exposed belly.

Startled, she jumped a little, taking note of that cheshire grin on that wolf's zoan damned face and the hand on her belly. "I hate you so much right now." Taking note that the others were stirring in their sleep, she couldn't help but look at Kaku and Lucci's faces right now, they look so peaceful 'kinda ironic though even though their job was anything but peaceful…'

Lucci's black hair, long and curly was draped down flat against the pillow and part of it on his face, shadowing his eyes as he slept. Kaku's normally hidden, orange hair was against his pillow, sticking out at some places.

"How was last night kitten," She forgot he was here 'I hate that smile and name Jy and you know it' she thought to herself as she stared back at him "did you sleep well or does the little kitten still want more?"

Still having that grin, she knew he didn't care if she said no, he would know when she was lying. The only reason he wanted, was to know if he was better than Lucci this time.

She looked Jyabura from waist-down to his head-up, he didn't have his black tangzhuang on, and his stupid, pointed glasses were off, so she got to see the tattoo on his left shoulder. She blushed as she saw part of his crotch area was showing. 'Damn you Jy, damn, you to hell.'

Still staring and blushing she said "Yes, you were good but you need to work on your controlling skills," She teased "I believe you almost turn zoan in the middle of our very fun time together, aren't I right Lucci."

She gave a smirk towards Jy, then turned her head to see Lucci sitting up, his sharp, black eyes staring back at her then towards Jy. He gave a sly smirk towards Jy making him growl back at him. Jy being the wolf that he is started to defend his 'title'.

"Listen you overgrown cat. I'm still better than you in a lot of things! So don't think…" 'Not wanting to hear his rant or wake up 'peaceful' looking Kaku, I decided to but in. But not in words, I took action.'

She practically jumped on Jy and kissed him full on the mouth. Jy, not expecting this fell back on the bed, a slight gasp was all it took before Crystal took the chance and started to have a tongue war with his, completely forgetting Lucci was there. A couple seconds went by before Jy pulled Crystal off.

Looking back at her and admiring what he did, he said "Whoa there kitten, are you still wanting to go?" His chesire grin was back and seemed to stay there. Staring, her skin flush, and her panting from loss of breath from the more than recent activity.

"You assume" pant "too much Jy. I" pant "just wanted you to shut up." Still panting she looked into his eyes, it gave her a warm feeling inside which she quickly hated to come to her. 'I hate this crushy wuby stuff, all it does is bring pain or having to wake up hot and bothered.'

Looking back, she remembered that Lucci was still there. Raising an eyebrow, "What, I don't think any of us want to hear it."

Lucci's arms snaked around her skinny waist, "Does our kitten still want to play?" He purred right next to her ear. He started move down, nipping and licking along his way.

(-_-)

Hope you enjoyed it

Crystal: I enjoyed it :p

yeah of course you would, we'll see if they want to continue this story


End file.
